Kari's Test
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: I deleted this story by mistake. Well, anyway, Kari wants to know who really loves her. Who will pass her test? Davis or TK?
1.

Kari's Test Part 1: The Fight  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I never have, never will. I'd like to, but I don't. I forgot who it belongs to. Oh well. Just borrowing them to write a fanfic.  
A/N: MetalTyrannomon and his attack are real. I looked it up using my D-terminal.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Digiworld. Well, it was if you weren't in the North. The digi-destined were there trying to stop MetalTyrannomon.  
"Fire Blast!"  
"Kari, look out!" TK cried as he went to protect his friend from being toast. Of course, since he was risking his life, his digivice went off, and Patamon digivolved into Angemon. Angemon swooped down to grab TK and Kari just as they were about to be blasted.  
"Thanks TK," Kari said to her friend.  
"No problem, Kari."  
Davis thought, 'TS is such a show off. I could've saved Kari. It's just I was too busy fighting."  
"Thanks a lot TK. I know, I already told you. But, you risked your life."  
"Kari, it's nothing, really. I couldn't let my friend, especially not a member of the team die." TK smiled at Kari. "Come on, we've got to help the others.  
"Huh?" Kari asked, dazed by his smile. "Oh, right. Digi armor energize!"  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Let's go!" TK said as he ran ahead. As Nefertimon went to fight, Kari becomes lost in thought. 'Does TK only think of me as a friend? I want more than a friend, though. I know Davis likes me, but does he love me? Maybe I should test them. But how?' Then, reality kicked in and she saw as all the digimon finally defeated MetalTyrannom.  
"Well, it's time to go and get out of here. I'm freezing. Oh yeah, TY, nice of you to save my girl since I obviously was too far from her," Davis said. Of course, he thinks he was too far, when really he wasn't paying attention. "Come on, let's go."   
Kari noticed that TK had stopped moving toward the computer in that area. He looked like he knew something was going to happen. "TK, what's wrong?"  
Before TK could reply, the earth shook violently, opened up, and swallowed, Davis, Kari, and him.  
Yolei sighed and said, "Great, just great. Those three are trapped under the snow."  
"I'm not picking them up on the D-3," Cody said. "Maybe Digmon can drill a hole in the ground."  
"It just might work."  
Digmon ran to the spot where the ground had opened and the snow fell into the hole, but they were gone.  
"Where are they?" Yoled asked, extremely worried.   
"We'd better tell Izzy, Tai, and Matt. They'll know what to do," Cody said.  
"Right." The digimon become rookies (except Gatomon, a champion) and they all go to the real world.   
  
What happened to Davis, TK, and Kari? Will Kari see this as a chance to test Davis and TK? Will Izzy come up with a good plan? Find out in Part 2. (It'll get more romantic, I promise.)  



	2. 

Part 2: The Old Underground House  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm just writing a fanfic about them.   
A/N: There is a kiss in here that is like one of the kisses in Allura's Starry Starry Night. That is because I read it too many times. I just love that story. It's too funny. So, if Allura's reading this, sorry if it seems too much like the one in your fic.  
  
Davis looked around to find where he was. It appeared to be a house, a really old house. It seemed like he was in the living room, as he was sitting on a couch. "Where are you, Kari?"  
  
Kari woke up in the master bedroom. Sitting on the floor was TK. He turned around when he heard her sit up and said, "Oh, you're awake. I woke up a while ago and I was right next to you, so I got up and sat on the floor. I didn't want to leave you and look for Davis. Besides, we've always got the D-3s." TK was blushing a deep red as he said this, and Kari wondered what had happened.  
  
When TK awoke, he found himself in bed with Kari. All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't want to wake her up and embarrass her, so he just let her kiss him. That is, until she tried to French him. He immediately untangled himself and from her and sat on the floor. 'She's not herself. We just fell through the ground. She's not herself. She's not even awake,' he thought to himself. He'd just wait for her to wake up and when she did, he wouldn't tell her what happened.  
  
Davis, remembering that he had a D-3, went to look for Kari and TK. He walked up the stairs and down the main hall to the master bedroom. "There you guys are. Come on, let's find a way out of this place."  
Kari got out of the bed and she, Davis, and TK walked around the house. They hadn't found a computer after about three hours. They were on the ground floor and had just found the kitchen.  
"I'm starved. Who else is hungry?" Davis asked.   
"Me. Are you, TK?" Kari asked.  
TK was looking around the kitchen for food. "Yes, I'm hungry. Unfortunately, there's no food!"  
"What?!?!?" Davis cried.  
"Great," Kari said, disappointed.   
TK began walking out. "Come on, there's got to be a computer somewhere. Then we can get home and eat."  
  
"So they just disappeared?" Izzy asked.  
"Yeah," said Yolei. "I hope they're all right."  
"Me too. Well, we have to find out where they are. Maybe we'll find out if we email them."  
"Great idea, Izzy."  
Yolei emailed Kari and told her to email her back. Two minutes later, Kari answered:  
Yolei,   
We're in a house with no food. We're trying to find a computer.  
Kari  
"All right, let's pull up a map of all the houses in the Digiworld," Izzy said. "We might find them from that."  
  
"Ugh." Kari leaned against a wall. "I'm so hungry." They were now on the fourth floor.  
Davis walked toward her. "Me too. Stupid house." At that moment, he began to kick the wall.  
TK noticed a huge crack forming and screamed, "Look out!" Davis backed away, but Kari was too weak to move quick enough. TK ran up to her and flung her to Davis before the wall came down.  
"Wasn't that thoughtful of TE to throw you to me, Kari?"  
"Let go of me, you jerk!" Kari couldn't believe what Davis had said. When she tried to run to TK, Davis grabbed her by her shirt. "Let go!" She made a fist and hit him hard. Then she ran and got the rubble off of TK.  
"Ow," he groaned once he was uncovered. "Kari, are you all right?"  
"Oh, TK," she cried. She hugged him and looked at his injuries. He wasn't hurt that bad on the surface. He was just dirty. The wall had been made of sheet rock and wood, and it was hollow. TK did, however, have a cut on his arm from a nail. "You're cut!"  
"It's nothing," TK said.  
Kari leaned toward his cut and said, "I'll kiss it and make you feel better."  
TK blushed as he felt her lips gently press against his skin. When she pulled back, she said, "Feel better?"  
"Yes." That's when he noticed Davis. "Hey, what happened to him?"  
"He wouldn't let me help you, so I knocked him back to last week. This is the second time you've saved me today. Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"Ow, Kari, why'd you hit me so hard?" Davis asked.  
"Because you were being a jerk."  
"Whatever," he said rubbing his jaw. "Let's go. Stay away from my girl, TL."  
"I think I'll lean against the balcony railing for support," Kari said. She was becoming very weak and had trouble walking.  
TK went up to her and said, "Here. I'll hold your hand and give you more support."  
"Thank you, TK." Kari took his hand and began walking.  
Davis was a few feet ahead and hadn't paid attention. He was trying to find a way out.  
  
Will they ever find a computer? How will Izzy detect them? What will Davis do when he sees TK holding Kari's hand? Find out in Part 3.   



	3. 

Part 3: Hope's Wings  
Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own Digimon. Don't own the characters.   
A/N: This is the last part. Everything is explained, and the couple will be revealed if you haven't already guessed it.  
  
"I still don't know where they are, Tai!" Izzy yelled for the fifth time this hour. "I need you to be patient!"  
"Sorry, Izzy, it's just that I'm worried about Kari."  
"I know you are, and I can work a lot faster if you'd calm down."  
"Izzy, you've got an email," Matt said.  
"It's from Gennai. He says they're in the Test House. Test House? I wonder why they're there. Look, he also sent a map!" Izzy looked at it with fascination. "Oh, no!"  
"What?" Tai and Matt asked.  
"There's no computer!"  
"How is that possible?" asked Yolei.  
Izzy told them, "Well, at school, you can't leave until you've finished the test. I guess until someone passes, they can't leave."  
"That seems right," Cody observed. "The only question is, what's the test?"  
  
Davis turned around and yelled, "Come on you guys, you're too slow... Huh?" He just saw that they were holding hands. "TD, get your hand off my girl!" He ran up to them.  
"Davis, I'm just trying to help Kari walk."  
"Sure you are. Look, TP, I'm not stupid!"  
'Yet, he's managed to call TK the company that makes beanie babies and toilet paper,' Kari thought.  
"I'll take care of my girl, you hear? So take your hand off her!" Davis pushed TK towards the balcony railing.  
However, with the extra stress on it, the railing broke, and Kari fell.  
  
"Oh, no, Kari!" Tai cried as he watched his sister fall.  
"TK, don't let her go!" Matt yelled.  
"TK wouldn't do that," Cody said.  
"Yeah, but Davis could do something stupid to make TK drop Kari," Yolei said.  
"Great," Izzy said and sighed. Knowing Davis, he'd do something pretty dumb.  
  
"Aaaahhhh...." Kari screamed as she fell.  
"I've got you," said TK.  
"Oh, no you don't. I'm going to save her," Davis said. He started kicking TK in the gut. "Let her go!"  
"If I do that, she'll fall, you dummy!"  
Kari's hand was slipping from TK's. "I'm slipping!"  
TK couldn't grab her with his other arm. It was holding on to the railing, and he was hoping it wouldn't break. Davis was still hitting him. "I won't let go, because you didn't let go of me when Piedmon tried to get me!"  
Kari was soon holding on by only a little bit. "Aaahhh. TK, I'm going to fall!"  
"I'm not letting go!"  
"TK, thanks for trying to save me again. I love you."  
As soon as she said that, her hand slipped completely.  
"Kaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiii!!!!!!"  
  
"Noooooo!!! Karrrrriiiii!" Everyone in Izzy's room screamed.  
  
"Kaaarrrriiii!" TK could feel everyone reaching out to him. Everyone believed he could save her. All of a sudden, a beam of hope shot out from his heart.  
  
Kari was falling. Falling to her doom. 'Here it comes,' she thought. 'Wait a minute! I've stopped falling!' She felt hope all around her. She heard everyone's thoughts and felt their feelings. The ones she focused on were TK's. She felt love from his. And all she heard was this: Kari, I love you. That's why I risked my life all the time to save you. The hope that surrounded her became wings. She truly looked like an angel. She flew up to the one she knew she was destined for her. The one that gave her hope's wings.  
  
"She's okay!" Tai yelled.  
"All right little bro!" Matt yelled.  
"Go TK!" said Yolei.  
"All we had to do was believe," said Cody.  
  
Kari flew into TK's arms. The moment she did, they kissed. She didn't want it to end. He had saved her so many times. He definitely passed the test. He loved her with all his heart and soul. "Thank you for loving me, TK," she said when they looked at each other.  
Then, the house melted away, and a computer appeared. "Let's go home," TK said to Kari.  
"All right."  
"Hey, wait for me!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Oh no, back up!" Izzy said.   
"Aaahh!" The three kids yelled as they went through the screen.   
Kari no longer had wings, and TK was no longer surrounded by hope.  
"I still don't know what the test was!" said Tai. Everyone else already knew.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Cody questioned. "Kari wanted to know who really loved her."  
"Oh," Tai said. "Well, I'm glad it was TK."  
"You mean, you didn't want it to be me, Tai?" Davis stood up and asked.  
Before Tai could answer, Kari asked, "So that's why all that bad stuff happened. To test them?"  
"Yes, Kari." Izzy had it figured out when Kari fell.  
"Why didn't you want it to be me, Tai?"  
"Because you caused most of the dangers, that's why!"  
"Oh."  
  
At Kari's house an hour later, TK was asking Kari if she wanted to get pizza the next day.  
"Sure!"  
"Great!"  
"TK, why were you blushing when I woke up?"  
"You were kissing me in your sleep."  
"Oh. That was part of the test."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wanted to know if I'd be taken advantage of."  
"Well, I let you kiss me until you tried to French me."  
"Thanks for not taking full advantage of me."  
"No problem. See you tomorrow, Kari." He got up to leave.  
"Wait, what time?"  
"How's 3:15?  
"Good."  
"All right." He kissed her lips. "Good night."   
"Goodnight." Kari closed the door and sighed. She was a lucky girl.  



End file.
